Shelby Marx
|Row 11 info = Fisrt Appearance : |Row 12 info = Ifight Shelby Marx |Row 13 info = Last Appearance : |Row 14 info = Iparty with Victorious (As Tori Vega) Shelby Marx is a Latino-American CFC champion who appeared in the second iCarly movie, iFight Shelby Marx. So far, she has only appeared in said episode. She was portrayed by Victoria Justice, who portrays Tori Vega on the current Nickelodeon series, Victorious. In iParty with Victorious, Sam notes that Tori Vega shares resemblance with Shelby Marx; ironically, Freddie thinks Tori looks "waaay hotter." She is quite tough, because she spanked Spencer when he slapped her due to pills. Personality and Biography Shelby is a fun girl but is prone to lose her temper. At the age of fifteen, she became the youngest female fighter in the world to claim the CFC champion title. She is also called the Pink Bull as her fighting name. She has one known family member, a grandmother named Edith. The calmness between each Shelby and the iCarly gang lasted on an in-and-out method. In her appearance episode, Shelby discovers Nevel Papperman's mean demeanor. According to herself, she despises raisin bread toast. Exhibition Match When Carly Shay jokingly challenged Shelby to a fight, she agreed to do an exhibition fight, merely for publicity and philantropy; it promotes the webshow and the money earned from the fight would go to the charity of the urging of her manager. Before the match, Shelby explained that she would not hurt Carly, and that the match would be "just for fun." However, when Carly was accused of pushing her grandmother down, Shelby was ready to seriously hurt her. But Carly tells Shelby what happened at the press conference and Shelby apologizes for threatening Carly and they rescheduled the fight. But Nevel Papperman created a fake video to make Shelby go hard on Carly and Shelby is enraged. At the Seattle Supper center, Carly doesn't understand what's going on and holds onto Shelby's leg for the rest of the fight. After the fight, Shelby demanded the truth to find out why Carly planned to tackle her grandmother. It turns out that Nevel had tricked Shelby into believing that Carly is the one to blame. Eventually, Shelby learns the truth, the girls make up, and beat up Nevel instead at the end of the episode. To show the fans that they have reconciled, Shelby appears as a guest on iCarly; they all hug and even do a spit take segment for the show. Appearances *IFight Shelby Marx (First appearance) *IParty with Victorious (Mentioned) Trivia *During iParty with Victorious, Victoria Justice tweeted "I must say, #ShelbyMarx was one of the coolest characters I've played thus far. Thanks for creating her @danwarp! Loved every second of it." http://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice/status/79711179576049664. Dan Schneider responded to this tweet with "@VictoriaJustice well you played "Shelby" great! Maybe she should return and fight "Sam" Hmmmm."http://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/79711680904437760 * She seems to love showing off her belly because she is seen commonly wearing a crop top throughout the special. 74144 613386832.jpg|Carly and Shelby jokingly kick eachother. 73925 1557472219.jpg|An angry Shelby is ready to take on Carly. 73764 4238275193.jpg|The referee explains the rules to the girls. Ifight2.jpg|Carly is excited for the fight. Shelby Marx vs Carly.jpg|Carly with her mouthgard, with Shelby by her side. Icarly080909.jpg Shelby.jpg Ifight.jpg|Shelby fights a dummy, who is really a human. Icarly-ifight-shelby-marx-04.jpg|Shelby and Carly shake hands with pride. 123671908.jpg|Shelby talking to Carly, with her water bottle. Ifight3.jpg|Shelby on iCarly. Ifight4.jpg|Shelby talks on iCarly. PromoPic.png|The poster for the Shay-Marx fight. ShelbyMarx.jpg|The "hot" Shelby Marx. 123456742351.jpg|Shelby explains what an exhibition match is. icarly-ifight-shelby-marx-01.jpg Shelby1.jpg IBloop (BTS - iFight Shelby Marx 07).jpg IBloop (BTS - iFight Shelby Marx 09).jpg Carly Shay and Shelby Marx now BFF's.jpg|Carly Shay and Shelby Marx now BFF's References Marx, Shelby Marx, Shelby Marx, Shelby Marx, Shelby Marx, Shelby Marx, Shelby Shelby Marx